


Definitely Shame Temple

by HattieChats



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: F/M, Honestly just soft smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattieChats/pseuds/HattieChats
Summary: This is just smut for my Monkey King fic, move along now, nothing to see.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Shame Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, finally got to write smut for the Wukong fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between chapters 17 and 18

You were expecting the kiss to stay sweet and simple, nothing passed tender touches and the occasional light breath between breaks. Wukong held the back of your head with his palm, pressing you closer as fingers slowly laced through your hair. Arms went around his neck, legs at his hips to keep him in place, your mouth on top of his for another kiss.

Your lips part just the slightest and Wukong fully welcomed it. His tongue eased right in and practically pulled a soft moan out your throat.

Your hands went to play and brush through his hair, his own going from your head to making their way down your sides to ending at your hips with a firm grip. He pulled you closer, almost getting another sound out of you as you found the right angle to rub against him.

The light strain he made perked your ears, tentatively you rolled your hips in hopes he would make that noise again. His breath sounded heavier as he pulled away from the kiss, his lips a tint redder and a nice shine covering them. Once more, you grind against him, hearing his whine as clear as day.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he huffed, his gaze just a bit lost in the feeling.

“I can stop if you want,” you told him, putting the minute motions to a halt.

“Why would I ever want you to stop?” he said as his grip pulled you back toward him with a quick jerk from his hips, this time getting you to whine from rubbing at just the right angle. Wukong’s face had smug written all over it, the smirk only getting bigger after he got that sound out of you.

Wukong sat himself up and placed his mouth at the crook of your neck, his tongue getting a taste of your skin before softly sucking on it. His hands went from your hips to under your shirt, pressing against your warm skin with his tender touch, making their way up and bringing the garment with it.

A slightly shaky breath left you, trying to keep a straight head for the moment. “Are you sure?”

Wukong noticed the hesitation and pulled away. “Yeah, but we don’t have to if you’re not up for it.”

You shook your head.

“No, it’s just, it’s just nerves,” you mumbled, a light laugh leaving over the thought that _this_ made you nervous. Being in the air, hundreds of feet above the ground, on his somersault cloud was nothing compared to sitting right on top of him and feeling his hard-on pressed against you.

The Monkey King brought his hand from under your shirt and to your face, cupping it with his palm then bringing you close for a soft kiss.

“You know, I don’t think I ever showed you the bedroom,” Wukong mentioned after parting away.

“No, you haven’t,” you confirmed as you pulled him close. A giggle escaping you as he scooped you in his arms and picked you up with ease.

He definitely didn’t waste any time getting to his room and having you get comfortable on the mattress and blankets now beneath you.

The Monkey King practically jumped on top of you after that, his lips crashing against yours while hands fervently went back to touching the skin on your sides. You wasted no time taking your clothes off during the quick break for breath as Wukong did the same, removing the crown from his head to shimming off his pants and have his tail sway and swing while watching you pull off your underwear.

Your face felt warm as you stared at his naked form, definitely not human in any sense of the word. Not like you had a problem with that, if anything, the thought was kind of exciting.

“Like what you see?” Wukong asked, already well aware that your answer would be a yes.

You gave a small chuckle with a nod, a light lick of your lips came as he scooted closer then wrapped his arms around you with his tail curling at your leg.

Another laugh escaped as he pressed his face into the crook your neck once again. You pushed him away, just a bit, so you could place a kiss on his temple.

Your hand went from his chest to trailing down his stomach, not stopping until your palm came into contact with his shaft. Wukong gave a soft moan as your fingers slowly wrapped around him, lazy pumps up and down his member to hear more of those sounds.

The Monkey King did more than twitch from your touch, his hips would jerk forward for more than just the teasing, his heavy panting sounding close to begging as his cock got slick and wet from the precum covering him.

You took your time guiding him between your legs then pressing his tip at your entrance, slow yet steady movements so you could envelope him while getting to hear every moan that escaped his lips.

Once you took in everything, his hips pressing into you as another groan left him, you whispered in his ear. “You’re _much more_ sensitive than I imagined.”

“Well,” Wukong mumbled against your skin, his face moving away from your shoulder to speak more clearly. “I haven’t had sex in, like, 300 years.”

“What?” was all you could say to that.

The Monkey King quickly pushed himself up, his expression clearly showing the worry he may have made this awkward. His tail twitching and unraveling from your leg.

A smile cracked your surprised look, a laugh coming out as you brought your hands to his face and pulled him back. The blush across his cheeks and almost embarrassed expression were too good not to enjoy.

You pressed his forehead against yours after the kiss, a hand trailing behind his head and lacing his soft hair between the fingers. “You know what, doesn’t matter.”

Wukong let out a breath from that, relieved to hear it. “Good.”

The motions are slow, taking time to find a rhythm between bodies until a pace starts picking up. Wukong pressed hard kisses at your neck, a soft sucking on occasion to bring a small moan out. You rocked your hips, tightening around him with every other pump, a smile growing every time he moaned into your skin.

“I,” Wukong tried to speak, his words coming out with a slur. “I don’t think I’ve felt this good in ages, babe.”

“Babe, huh?” you muttered, a little amused with the sudden nickname. Something began to coil in your abdomen, getting tighter with each motion.

“I’ll call you anything you want,” he told you with another thrust then a moan to follow. “You’re being so good to me right now, feel so warm and tight.”

He hit the right spot, the pitch in your voice going up, making you call out for more. Your arms tightly wrapping around him, back arching to feel more of his fur pressed against your skin.

“Gods, Heaven wishes it was as good as you,” Wukong praised, another kiss on your neck. His tail wrapping at your waist and pulling you closer.

You bit your bottom lip trying to muffle the sound coming out, a whine still making an escape despite the effort. Your body tightening around the Monkey King, your mind going blank and embracing the bliss, teetering at the edge.

“Come on,” Wukong coaxed, his teeth gently pressed at your skin for a moment. “I want to hear your sweet voice.”

That pushed you over the edge, a strained voice now filling the room as you brought Wukong as close as you can. Your body shuddering with every pump he made into you, the almost animalistic growl tempting your body to come a second time.

Heavy breaths filled your body as you fell back down on the bed, the Monkey King resting on top for a moment before pulling out then rolling off to your side.

“Wait, did you-?”

“Yeah, like halfway through,” Wukong admitted. “I... didn’t know that much would come out...”

You didn’t know how to respond to that, only prop yourself up with your elbows and look at your bottom half. Shaky legs and a lot more cum and bodily fluids than you would have expected a body or two were even capable of producing.

_He did say it had been 300 years._

You rolled over, placing yourself between Wukong and his arm, enjoying the warmth that came from him.

“Maybe we should have brought a towel,” you suggested with a laugh, feeling his finger trace at the side of your arm.

“Give me a sec,” Wukong told you, quickly leaving the bed and bringing back a towel to help clean up.

After all that, he pulled the blanket over the both of you, his arms going back to wrap around and tail keeping you in place. You had an arm lazily draped over his side, face close to his chest and listening for his heartbeat. A smile etched onto your sleeping face as Wukong made a soft hum, his hold bringing you a tad closer.

The warmth was practically heaven, but that made sense with Sun Wukong being the Great Sage Equal to Heaven.


	2. Water Curtain Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between chapters 20 and 21 of my Monkey King fic.  
> Okay, notes since I took requests for this. Slight praise kink, definitely breeding kink, hopefully I got some dom vibes in here.  
> Oh yeah, and some slightly genderization as a warning, nothing heavy though.

The Monkey King had his arms wrapped around your waist as you both slept in a bed hidden deep in the Water Curtain Cave. Despite how you teetered at the edge of sleep, everything felt too warm. Maybe it was from the thick blankets or that you buried yourself into his furry chest, it was all too much.

Slowly you turned over, having your back pressed against his chest and able to breath with nothing in the way. You wiggled just a bit to get settled in and noticed Wukong’s grip tightened as he pulled you closer, a soft groan soon pricked your ears.

You shifted again, pushing into him as he pressed his forehead against your shoulder blade. His hands finding their way at the hem of your night shirt then coming into contact with the skin under.

A smile curled your lips as you moved once more, hearing a strain then felt him curl around you. His fingers pressing light divots into your skin and palms feeling the warmth of your body, tail wrapping your waist so you wouldn’t be able to leave.

He moaned, his head moving away from your back then had his lips brush at the crook of your neck. Hands caressing and fondling all the soft parts that you knew he enjoyed.

When a soft gasp of your own left, a huff from his nose was heard.

“You got some nerve waking me up like this,” Wukong told you in a low voice. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were just going to tease and end it there.”

“What are you going to do about it then?” You asked, head turning a bit so he could see at least part of your face and figure out the expression.

He shifted this time, now over you with his hands at your sides and a knee making space between your legs. The smile on his face was easy to see despite the darkness, your eyes had adjusted a while ago.

“I think I should get to have some fun out of it,” he answered. “It’s only fair.”

“What did you have in mind?” You asked as his hand went passed the waistband of the boxers you wore, fingers spreading then soon finding what he wanted. A soft hitch of breath could be heard in your throat.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he said, smile growing smug as he began to move his hand to draw another sound out. “Now be good, and listen to your _king_.”

Hearing that made your cheeks burn as if a fire was spreading across the skin. Your mouth stayed shut, a slight nod was given instead.

“That’s good,” he told you in a sweet voice. His mouth then at your neck and placing a kiss.

One of your hands went up and to his head, fingers gently brushing the soft hair, on occasion gripping it when he hit the right spot. Your eyes fluttered shut as pleasure washed over, feeling the Monkey King touch you wherever he pleased.

His fangs pressing into your skin while his mouth suckled it until he left a dark mark to let everyone know that he and he alone did this to you. His wet hand teasing and toying with the bundle of nerves that would make your mind go blank, breaths strain to stay silent, hips jerk for more of the sensations, and back arch as this all took over.

When he pulled away, a pout came across your face with a whine to follow.

“Easy there,” he told you, his words sounding more like a taunt than anything. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.”

You opened your eyes but didn’t follow where Wukong went, only focus on a ceiling that you couldn’t see. (And feel a pair of hands pull down your underwear.) Soon your both legs were lifted then placed over his shoulders, the Monkey King back in your line of vision just as he slid right in. His cock filling you until he was at the hilt.

A moan practically erupted out of you, arms scrambling to wrap around his neck to keep him close as he pumped into you.

His smile pressed against your neck, a smug huff was heard as he made another thrust and stayed put to hear how long a single moan would go.

You tightened to coax him to keep moving, another whine to let him know that it was all you wanted for the moment.

A soft laugh came from him after, moving his head to look at you and your desperate expression.

When he placed his mouth over your own, you couldn’t help but moan into it, tongue feeling inside and drawing out more sounds.

When he pulled away, he stared back at you with his golden eyes and smiled at the thought of how much you wanted him.

“Turn around,” he ordered.

You nodded, briefly waiting for him to pull out so you can move your legs with ease then switch positions. Soon you turned over, on your arms and knees, ass up and legs spread enough for him to ease right back in.

He grabbed one of your hips as he used his other hand to guild his cock back into your needy hole. The sensation was different but felt good either way.

“That okay?” He asked.

You hummed, moving your body a bit so your torso was pressed against the bed alongside your arms.

When Wukong began to pump away, your arms wrapped the pillow in front of you to bring it close to your face and hold in all the small moans that wanted to escape.

He managed to find a spot that made you whine, tightening to feel it all so he'd know to keep going like that.

“You know,” Wukong whispered at your ear. “I could get used to this.”

“Yeah?” You asked in breathy voice.

“How’d you like to stay here?” He went on with each thrust.

“That sounds nice,” you mumbled, feeling something coil in your abdomen. A huffed breath leaving on its own accord, fingers gripping the sheets like it would keep the oncoming climax in place.

“I can keep you here as my queen,” he told you, placing a kiss on your shoulder blade after. A groan escaped as he felt you tighten from that. “You can do whatever you want in the meantime, but I just need a couple things.”

“What are they?” You asked, practically mewling when he slammed his hips against you.

“Keep my bed warm,” he growled as his hands pulled your body closer to him then pumped into you almost viciously. “And give me a kid of our own.”

A moan ripped its way out of your throat from that, your fingers clawing into the sheets like it was the only thing stopping you from coming then and there.

“I will, I will,” you promised him, voice starting to fall apart as he bit into your shoulder to leave another light mark. “Anything for you.”

“I want to see you get nice and big because of me,” he continued on. “I want everyone to know that you loved every moment so much that you kept me inside even after we were done.”

You nodded your head, agreeing to his terms as your toes curled and fingers desperately held onto composure. Body going rigid as your climax overtook you.

Most of your muscles began to relax, arms and legs ready to go limp and have you fall like a newborn fawn. The last of your satisfied moan still echoing in the cave.

The Monkey King wasn’t finished though, but he wasn’t exactly upset that you came first.

“That’s good,” he told you. An animalistic growl being heard as he continued to push into you. Hands grabbing at your soft skin and drawing out another moan from you. “Just like that.”

“Wukong,” you moaned against the pillow. “Please, please, please.”

You didn’t have to say what you wanted, both of you were already clear on the matter.

He slammed into you with practically no mercy, not stopping even after he ripped another orgasm out of you, until he came and filled you to the point of drippage.

Both of you stayed put for a few moments, having the bliss keep you in place to enjoy what you felt then before finally separating and settling back on the bed.

His arms wrapping around you and bringing you into a warm hug. Your arms wrapping back as you buried into his chest for a moment then pull back.

“You were great,” he praised as he pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“You too,” you answered, a light laugh escaping from how tired your body was now. “I could definitely get used to this.”

Wukong’s smile grew, his hug pulling you back in as his chin rested at the top of you head. “Glad to hear that.”

You weren’t certain how long the two of you laid there in silence, but sleep took over eventually. Stupidly pleased smiles plastered on your faces even after morning came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day y'all!


End file.
